List of Superpowers in the Beast Wars series
Here is a '''List of Superpowers in the Beast Wars series '''assorted in up-and-down diagonal categories: Personal: * Power Manipulation * Power Augmentation ** Self-Power Augmentation * Power Bestowal * Power Negation * Power Erasure * Power Morphing * Power Replication * Power Absorption * Power Detection * Power Randomization * Powers Via Object * Affinity/Aversion ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Adoptive Muscle Memory ** Body Part Substitution ** Anatomical Liberation ** Additional Limbs ** Organic Constructs ** Duplication ** Invisibility ** Matter Ingestion ** Amalgamation ** Wallcrawling ** Invulnerability *** Immutability ** Mobile Invulnerability ** Immobility ** Dynamic Camouflage ** Bone Protrusion ** Self-Detonation ** Jet Propulsion ** Helicopter Propulsion ** Cyclone Spinning ** Prehensile Hair ** Prehensile Tongue ** Prehensile Nail ** Structure Weakening ** Claw Retraction ** Vampirism ** Fat Manipulation ** Muscle Manipulation *** Poison Generation *** Acid Generation *** Water Generation *** Bubble Generation *** Ink Generation *** Ash Generation *** Smoke Generation *** Stench Generation *** Miasma Emission **** Nerve-Gas Emission **** Chlorine Gas Exudation *** Oil Secretion *** Pheromone Manipulation *** Sonic Scream *** Echolocation *** Hyper Breath *** Pyric Exhalation *** Scald Generation **** Vacuum Adaptation **** Atmospheric Adaptation **** Environmental Adaptation ***** Aerial Adaptation ***** Desert Adaptation ***** Arctic Adaptation ***** Mountainous Adaptation ***** Subterranean Adaptation ***** Urban Adaptation ***** Wetland Adaptation ***** Fallout Adaptation **** Aquatic Respiration **** Self-Sustenance **** Reactive Adaptation **** Poison Immunity **** Thermal Resistance **** Tracking Evasion ***** Enhanced Strength ***** Enhanced Condition ***** Innate Combat ***** Enhanced Agility ***** Enhanced Leap ***** Enhanced Jaw Strength ***** Enhanced Durability ***** Enhanced Dexterity ***** Enhanced Reflexes ***** Enhanced Flexibility ***** Enhanced Lung Capacity ***** Enhanced Senses ****** Enhanced Awareness ****** Enhanced Smell ****** Enhanced Touch ****** Enhanced Taste ****** Enhanced Hearing ****** Enhanced Vision ****** Enhanced Synesthesia ***** Enhanced Marksmanship ***** Enhanced Swordsmanship ***** Enhanced Craftsmanship ***** Enhanced Visibility ***** Enhanced Thievery ****** Supernatural Strength ****** Supernatural Condition ****** Supernatural Combat ****** Supernatural Agility ****** Supernatural Leap ****** Supernatural Durability ****** Supernatural Dexterity ****** Supernatural Reflexes ****** Supernatural Flexibility ****** Supernatural Senses ******* Supernatural Hearing ******* Supernatural Smell ******* Supernatural Taste ******* Supernatural Touch ****** Supernatural Swordsmanship ****** Supernatural Thievery ******* Enhanced Vision ******** 360-Degree Vision ******** Astral Vision ******** Atomic Vision ******** Aura Vision ******** Chemo Vision ******** Death Vision ******** Emotion Vision ******** Energy Vision ******** Heat Vision ******** Infrared Vision ******** Life Vision ******** Microscopic Vision ******** Multiple Vision ******** Night Vision ******** Probability Vision ******** Supercolor Vision ******** Telescopic Vision ******** Ultraviolet Vision ******** X-Ray Vision ********* Intuitive Aptitude ********* Omnilingualism ********** Botanical Communication ********** Cyber Communication ********** Extraterrestrial Communication ********** Faunal Communication ********** Fungal Communication ********* Ecological Empathy ********* Enhanced Intelligence ********* Psychic Navigation ********* Eidetic Memory ********* Knowledge Replication ********* Psychic Shield ********* Technopathy ********* Feral Mind ********* Dual Mind ********* 4th Wall Awareness ********* Mentifery ********* Omniscience ********** Astral Projection ********** Mental Projection ********** Dimensional Awareness ********** Empathy ********** Mediumship ********** Psychometry ********** Telepathy ********** Precognition *********** Oneiromancy *********** Premonition *********** Astrological Divination *********** Numerology *********** Abacomancy ********** Extrasensory Perception ********** Claircognizance ********** Retrocognition ********** Danger Intuition ********** Clairvoyance ********** Mendacity Detection ********** Offspring Detection *********** Astral Imprisonment *********** Hypnosis *********** Memory Manipulation *********** Mental Manipulation *********** Empathic Manipulation *********** Mind Control *********** Psychic Persuasion ************ Belief Induction *********** Possession ************ Astral Possession *********** Psionic Inundation *********** Psionic Projection *********** Mindscape Transportation *********** Dream Manipulation *********** Fear Inducement *********** Yin & Yang Shift *********** Furtive Assimilation *********** Neurocognitive Deficit *********** Psionic Equilibrium Distortion *********** Siren Song ************ Intangibility ************ Self-Spawn ************ Animation ************* Artistry Animation ************ Disintegration ************ Melting ************ Dehydration ************ Petrification ************ Deoxygenation ************ Induced Healing ************ Physical Restoration ************ Induced Sedation ************ Induced Paralysis ************ Death Inducement ************ Mind Exchange ************ Induced Ferity ************ Cloaking ************ Activation & Deactivation ************ Access & Occlusion ************ Dimensional Storage ************ Psionic Imprinting ************ Vitality Absorption ************* Telekinesis ************* Physics Manipulation ************* Light Manipulation ************** Color Manipulation *************** Rainbow Colors ************* Darkness Manipulation ************* Nothingness Manipulation ************* Density Control ************* Mass Manipulation ************* Weight Manipulation ************* Elemental Transmutation ************* Gravitational Manipulation ************* Pressure Manipulation ************* Magnetism Manipulation ************* Molecular Manipulation ************* Solar Manipulation ************* Cosmic Manipulation ************* Lunar Manipulation ************* Aura Manipulation ************* Probability Manipulation ************* Reality Warping ************* Sound Manipulation ************* Temporal Manipulation ************* Spatial Manipulation ************* Biological Manipulation ************* Age Manipulation ************* Corpse Manipulation ************* Nerve Manipulation ************* Jactitation ************* Fundamental Forces Manipulation ************** Literary Manipulation ************** Mirror Manipulation ************** Ink Manipulation ************** Oil Manipulation ************** Season Manipulation ************** Circadian Control ************** Vector Manipulation Elemental: * Air Manipulation ** Smoke Manipulation * Earth Manipulation ** Crystal Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation ** Geothermal Manipulation ** Glass Manipulation ** Sand Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Water Manipulation ** Vapor Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Plant Manipulation (not a element but is considered as one in various other fictional universes) ** Plant Growth ** Wood Manipulation ** Fungus Manipulation ** Paper Manipulation ** Pollen Manipulation ** Flower Manipulation ** Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ** Nature Manipulation * Animal Manipulation ** Avian Manipulation ** Insect Manipulation ** Mammal Manipulation ** Reptile Manipulation ** Fish Manipulation ** Arachnid Manipulation ** Amphibian Manipulation * Weather Manipulation ** Cloud Manipulation ** Storm Manipulation * Dust Manipulation * Ash Manipulation Energy-related: * Energy Emission * Concussion Beams ** Transitional Phasing Beam * Microwave Emission * Vibration Emission * Volatile Constructs * Light Generation * Life-Force Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Kinetic-Energy Manipulation * Energy Conversion * Energy Constructs * Force-Field Generation * Induced Combustion * Energy Negation Transportation or Travel: * Dimensional Transportation * Electrical Transportation * Portal Creation * Summoning * Beacon Emission * Super Speed * Teleportation * Time Travel * Escape Artistry Flight: * Flight * Levitation * Wing Manifestation * Gliding Individualistic: * Self-Detonation * Self-Ability Bestowal * Self-Disintegration * Self-Molecular Manipulation * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Self-Preservation * Self-Spawn * Self-Existence * Self-Immortality * Self Origin Manipulation * Higher Consciousness * Self-Transcendence Illusion: * Illusion Manipulation * Holographic Projection Mimicry Powers: * Shapeshifting * Malleable Anatomy * Animal Morphing * Size Shifting * Age Shifting * Elasticity * Sublimation * Liquification * Dermal Armor * Bionic Physiology * Monster Mutation * Reactive Adaptation * Power Replication * Metal Mimicry ** Gold Mimicry * Inorganic Mimicry * Pyric Mimicry * Magma Mimicry * Sublimation * Sand Mimicry * Ink Mimicry * Substance Mimicry * Clay Mimicry * Slime Mimicry * Smoke Mimicry * Shadow Mimicry * Electric Mimicry * Crystal Mimicry * Diamond Mimicry * Paper Mimicry * Digital Form * Tachyon Mimicry * EM Waves Mimicry * Ice Mimicry * Nova Mimicry * Spatial Mimicry * Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry * Energy Mimicry * Animal Morphing ** Avian Physiology *** Corvid Physiology *** Strigiform Mimicry *** Psittaciforme Mimicry ** Arachnid Physiology *** Scorpion Mimicry *** Spider Mimicry ** Insect Mimicry *** Bee Mimicry *** Butterfly Mimicry *** Moth Mimicry *** Ant Mimicry *** Beetle Physiology *** Roach Mimicry ** Ichthyoid Mimicry *** Shark Mimicry ** Amphibian Mimicry ** Cephalopod Mimicry ** Cnidarian Mimicry ** Crustacean Mimicry ** Echinoderm Physiology ** Parasite Mimicry ** Reptilian Mimicry *** Turtle Mimicry *** Tortoise Mimicry *** Dinosaur Mimicry *** Pterosaur Mimicry *** Snake Mimicry *** Dragon Mimicry ** Mammal Mimicry *** Canine Mimicry *** Feline Mimicry *** Simian Mimicry *** Pro-Simian Mimicry *** Bat Mimicry *** Ursid Mimicry *** Giraffid Mimicry *** Camalid Mimicry *** Pachyderm Mimicry *** Elephantide Mimicry *** Equine Mimicry **** Horse Mimicry *** Leporid Mimicry *** Cervid Mimicry *** Rodent Mimicry *** Cetacean Mimicry *** Bovine Mimicry *** Hyena Mimicry *** Marsupial Mimicry *** Pinniped Mimicry *** Sirenia Mimicry *** Xenarthra Mimicry *** Monotreme Mimicry *** Herpestid Mimicry *** Viverrid Mimicry *** Procyonid Mimicry * Plant Mimicry ** Wood Mimicry ** Floral Mimicry ** Fructo Mimicry ** Fungal Mimicry * Cellular Mimicry * Mythological Mimicry ** Alien Mimicry ** Deity Mimicry ** Angel Mimicry ** Fairy Mimicry ** Demon Mimicry ** Monster Mimicry ** Ghost Mimicry ** Zombie Mimicry ** Vampire Mimicry ** Werewolf Physiology ** Gorgon Mimicry ** Phoenix Mimicry ** Kitsune Mimicry ** Raiju Mimicry ** Thunderbird Mimicry ** Unicorn Mimicry ** Troll Mimicry ** Pegasus Mimicry ** Griffin Mimicry ** Naga Mimicry ** Genie Mimicry ** Wendigo Mimicry ** Minotaur Mimicry ** Oni Mimicry ** Tengu Mimicry ** Monster Mimicry ** Nephilim Mimicry ** Elven Mimicry ** Bakeneko Mimicry ** Grim Reaper Mimicry ** Merfolk Mimicry ** Gargoyle Mimicry ** Succubi Mimicry ** Undead Mimicry ** Spirit Mimicry ** Cyclops Mimicry ** Sasquatch Mimicry ** Divine Mimicry ** Hellhound Mimicry * Transcendent Mimicry ** Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology ** Cosmic Entity Physiology ** Mythical Mimicry *** Aboriginal Deity Physiology *** African Deity Physiology *** Altaic Deity Physiology *** Armenian Deity Physiology *** Arab Deity Physiology *** Aztec Deity Physiology *** Canaanite Deity Physiology *** Celtic Deity Physiology *** Chinese Deity Physiology *** Egyptian Deity Physiology *** Finnish Deity Physiology *** Greek Deity Physiology **** Protogenoi Physiology **** Titan Physiology *** Guarani Deity Physiology *** Hindu Deity Physiology *** Inca Deity Physiology *** Mayan Deity Physiology *** Mesopotamian Deity Physiology *** Native American Deity Physiology *** Norse Deity Physiology *** Oceanic Deity Physiology *** Orisha Physiology *** Philippine Deity Physiology *** Roman Deity Physiology *** Shinto Deity Physiology *** Siberian Deity Physiology *** Slavic Deity Physiology *** Vodou Deity Physiology *** Zoroastrian Deity Physiology * Chimerism * Hybridism * Candy Mimicry * Garbage Mimicry * 2D Mimicry * Swamp Mimicry * Spring Mimicry * Parental Mimicry * Computer Virus Mimicry * Bionic Mimicry ** Roboticization * Storybook Mimicry * Empathic Mimicry Godly and divine: * Immortality * Creation ** Life Creation ** Ability Creation ** Creature Creation * Cosmic Telepathy * Omniscience * Omnipresence * Omnipotence * Omnilock * Magic ** Alchemy ** Astrology ** Chaos Magic ** Creation Magic ** Dark Arts ** Destruction Magic ** Divination ** Druidic Magic ** Elemental Magic ** Healing ** Illusion-Casting ** Life Magic ** Mysticism ** Necromancy ** Shamanism ** Spell Casting ** Transmogrification ** Voodoo ** White Arts ** Craft Magic ** Art Magic ** Bardic Magic ** Sorcery ** Occultism ** Gnosticism ** Ceremonialism ** Ritualism ** Witchcraft ** Witchery ** Wizardry ** Cures ** Charms ** Hexes ** Jinxes ** Tantra ** Theurgy ** Thaumaturgy ** Purification Capabilities * Universal Irreversibility * Plasma Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Dark Matter Manipulation * Antimatter Manipulation * Alchemy * Complete Arsenal * Chaos Manipulation * Enigma Force * Evolution * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Infinite Supply * Life-Force Manipulation ** Life-Force Generation * Logic Manipulation * Matter Manipulation ** Matter Transmutation * Molecular Manipulation * Multi-Power * Order Manipulation * Paradox Inducement * Pathifery * Physics Manipulation * Mathematics Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Summoning * Superpower Manipulation * Terrain Manipulation * Twilight Force * Twilight Manipulation * Vocifery Scientific: * Science Manipulation * Team Combinations Category:Powers Category:Superpowers Category:Lists